


A Moment of Peace

by TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Support, Support, cole helps once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite/pseuds/TisUnfortunateThatTheyWrite
Summary: Lanaris, Cole, the Iron Bull and Vivienne had just finished defeating the templars based in the Hinterlands. Cole wanders off to find Lanaris after she slipped away from the group. He finds her next to the waterfall nearby and they spend some time talking. Cole's goal is to ultimately make Lanaris feel better, as he does with everyone.





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Cole is like the Inquisitor's brother. Just saying. No relationshippy here.

Cole walked along the rocky path, leaving the Iron Bull and Vivienne. They were collecting the remains of a templar camp which was not too far away from a waterfall nearby. Cole had caught Lanaris sneaking off in that direction while Bull and Viv talked about how to carry their rewards back to camp.

The path wasn't long but nor was it safe, the water that fell off the waterfall had wet the stone; moss grew in parts and the grass was wet and slippery. He made his way carefully to where he found Lanaris sitting against the wall that climbed up to the lake next to their camp. Cole looked at her gloomily as he approached her, not willing to disappear and surprise her like he would usually.

When he sat down Lanaris said nothing, for a moment he wasn't sure if she had registered his presence. At least not until she spoke up.

"A beautiful day isn't it?" She wasn't completely there, and yet she was, physically. The candle lights were lit but the castle was empty.

"It is. The sun compliments us, makes you feel alive when the rays touch your skin. You.. like the sun."

"I do."

Cole looked at the falling water. "And.. the water." Then back at Lanaris, his brows furrowing as he read her. "It's peaceful here, better alone, no one to bother me, just peace and silence." Lanaris looked down at her feet, her face shadowed by her hair. "Is it better to be alone..? Am I intruding?"

"Not really. Your company is welcome Cole, you don't say things to upset, or things to empower. Sometimes something that should feel empowering feels.. suffocating." She placed her hands around her neck and looked at him. The implication was disheartening to Cole and he started to look worried. She let go, her lips trembling slightly. "When people call me Herald. Herald of Andraste. Of all the titles in the world to be given, that one has too much weight for anyone to hold up." She looked back up at the sky.

"It feels heavy, like a weight you're expected to carry by yourself"

"Exactly that Cole." Lanaris sighed to herself.

"You don't need to be the only hero Inquisitor."

"It sure as well feels that way." Lanaris looked at Cole. "But it is something I need to come to terms with, I think. I can't change this... mark on my hand. Even if I feel that somehow it should be passed to someone more capable than I."

Cole stayed quiet for a moment and looked at the sun glinting off of the falling water, wondering how he could help.

"I think you're as strong as the water that falls." Cole said.

"What?" Lanaris looked at him quizzically.

"When the water falls, it may seperate, but it always finds a way to turn into a force. A mighty river. Rivers can become lakes. Lakes can flow into a sea. You are capable of whatever you want to be. Just like water." He smiled slightly as he looked at her again. "Of course sometimes water gets trapped, in a container or someone's hand." He got up and walked over to the waterfall and caught some water in his hand. "But no matter what, this water will always find a way to continue to exist, somehow even if it's in the ground, it will find it's way to more water and the cycle continues."

Lanaris looked at Cole with wonder in her eyes, she hadn't expected him to tell her something like this. She felt almost relieved to have words of assurance and her face broke into a smile. While Cole let the water he held go back into the river she got up and hugged him from behind, burying her face into his back. Surprised he didn't quite know what to do, hugs were still a strange concept to him, considering he didn't receive them often. He patted Lanaris' hands and smiled softly.

"This is nice.. Thank you, you're great, I'm happy I met you.. Inquisitor I'm happy to help, I like to help!"

"I know Cole, you are so good for it, sun smile on you!" Lanaris laughed, she was glad he had known where to find her.

In truth Lanaris was happy that at the very least even if she wasn't able to handle being named the Herald of Andraste she was happy that she had wonderful companions who cared about her so. It was a while before Lanaris and Cole made their way back to Vivienne and Bull, who had long since finished collecting their supplies and had readied their mounts.

They all headed off to camp together, happy that the sun could be bright and the bringer of smiles during the war.


End file.
